


The Chicken Files 18

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [22]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 18





	The Chicken Files 18

File 17

Meine geneigten Leser werden sich sicher noch an den Fall erinnern, den ich unter dem Titel „Das goldene Pincenez“ veröffentlichte. Ein Fall, der nicht nur einmal mehr Holmes außergewöhnliche deduktive Fähigkeiten zeigte, sondern auch das vielversprechende Talent von Inspektor Stanley Hopkins offenbarte. Der junge Mann von Scotland Yard war wohl der Einzigste seiner Zunft, der sich der Sympathie meines Freundes Sherlock Holmes und damit selbstverständlich auch der meinigen, rühmen konnte. Den waren Grund dieser Zuneigung abseits Hopkins zweifellos vorhandenem detektivischem Talent allerdings musste meinen Lesern aus naheliegenden Gründen verschwiegen bleiben. Hier seien sie nun festgehalten für eine Zeit, in der ein Mann seine wahre Natur nicht mehr verleugn muss. 

Wie der geneigte Leser sich sicher erinnert, hatte Hopkins uns spät in der Nacht aufgesucht. Holmes und ich, wir hatten uns gerade für intimere Aktivitäten zurückziehen wollen, entsprechend waren wir beide nur noch mit unseren Morgenmänteln bekleidet. Nachdem Hopkins sein Anliegen vorgetragen hatte, schlug Holmes vor, er möge bis zur, für den frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages geplanten, Abreise doch unser Gast sein. Meinem Freund konnte die Enttäuschung über die Aufgabe unser nächtlichen Pläne kaum verborgen bleiben, auch wenn ich mich bemühte, meine entgleisenden Gesichtszüge rasch wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Er schenkte mir eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und meinte. "mein lieber Watson, ich glaube für Enttäuschung besteht kein Anlass. Im Gegenteil, dies dürfte eine äußerst interessante Nacht werden."

Ich war augenblicklich alarmiert. Es war keineswegs ungewöhnlich, dass wir die Nacht in Gesellschaft eines Dritten verbrachten. Holmes war im Bett genauso unruhig und abwechslungsbedürftig wie sein Intellekt. So unsozial, wie er üblicherweise erschien, verfügte er doch über einen erstaunlich großen Bekanntenkreis in Hinsicht auf ein diskretes, intimes Abenteuer, einige der Herren aus erlauchtesten Kreisen. Doch einen Mann von Scotland Yard dies anzutragen, schien mir selbst für seine Verhältnisse zu tollkühn.´

Aber natürlich hatte Holmes Hopkins richtig eingeschätzt und wie üblich erkannte er meine Gedanken. "Kein Sorge, Watson, bei unserem Freund hier sind wir in den richtigen Händen", sagte er. "Wenn Sie so liebenswürdig wären, der Vorderseite von Inspektor Hopkins ihre Gastfreundschaft angedeihen zu lassen, dann wende ich mich der Rückseite zu."

Ich zögerte, noch immer besorgt, wir würden ins geradezu ins Verderben stürzen. Ich sah uns schon im Tower verrotten. Doch Hopkins zustimmendes Nicken, als Holmes hinter ihm trat, und die Vorfreude in seinen Augen überzeugte mich vom Gegenteil.

Ich ging also vor dem jungen Inspektor in die Hocke und öffnete seine Hose. Gehorsam ließ er sich von mir die Schuhe ausziehen und dann die Hose herunter streifen. Er trug einen dieser modischen Zweiteiler, welche es einem Mann in gewissen Situationen so viel einfacher machen, Deshalb schätzten Holmes und ich sie auch. Holmes entkleidete derweil den Oberkörper unseres Gastes. Für einen Augenblick erfreute ich mich anschließend an dem jungen Mannsbild vor mir. Hopkins Körperbau war kräftig und doch auch elegant. Zweifelsohne bemühte er sich, seinen Körper mit sportlichen Übungen in guter Form zu halten. Seine bereits halb aufgerichtete Männlichkeit wischte schlussendlich alle meine Zweifel bezüglich unserer geplanten Interaktion zur Seite und ich widmete mich mit Hingabe dem herrlichen Stück Fleische, welches vor meinem Munde hing. 

Hopkins unterdrücktes Stöhnen und die Hände, die sich in meinen Haarschopf gruben, um meinen Kopf an der richtigen Position zu halten, zeigten mir ebenso, wie die fast sekündlich weiter anschwellende Männlichkeit in meinem Mund, dass meine Administrationen mehr als willkommen waren. Wie in vielen Nächten erprobt, ließ ich meine Hände um die Hüften des jüngeren Mannes nach hinten wandern, um sie schließlich dazu zu verwenden, seine Backen weit für Holmes zu spreizen.

Holmes’ Gemächt war wie der restliche Mann von schlanker, ja fast hagerer, Gestalt. Doch was ihm an dicke fehlte machte es an Länge mehr als wett. Zudem war Holmes in seinem Einsatz genauso ein Meister wie in vielen anderen Bereichen, die er als wichtig erachtete. Ich fragte mich oft, ob sein Verstand die optimale Stoßtiefe und –richtung berechnete, denn er verstand es wahrlich, einem maximales Vergnügen zu bereiten. Dass Hopkins dies genauso sah, zeigte mir sein Aufschrei, den er nicht unterdrücken konnte, als Holmes ihn penetrierte. 

Bald bockte er mit jedem Stoß von Holmes nach vorn in meinem Mund. Ich lockerte meinen Rachen soweit es mir möglich war, um alles von dieser köstlichen Frucht aufnehmen zu können. Holmes Hände legten sich auf die meinigen, welche noch immer auf Hopkins Backen platziert waren und gemeinsam führten wir den Inspektor zum Höhepunkt. 

Als ich mich schließlich reichlich an seinem Safte, den er in großzügigem Maße zu geben hatte, gelabt hatte, stand ich auf. Mein Rücken protestierte gegen das lange Hocken, aber dies war es mehr als Wert gewesne. Auch Holmes hatte sich aus Hopkins zurück gezogen und führte ihn nun zu einem unserer Sessel. Holmes’ eigene Männlichkeit, welche der offen gleitende Morgenmantel in voller Pracht enthüllte, wippte dabei bei jedem Schritt auf und ab. Genauso wie ich selbst hatte er sich die Erlösung versagt. Dies gehörte zu unserer Abmachung. Wir vergnügten uns zwar mit anderen, doch jener finale Moment war nur uns beiden vorbehalten, genauso wie Holmes sich nie in einem Anderen ergießen würde, während ich mich von niemanden außer ihm penetrieren ließ.

Holmes führte mich zum zweiten Sessel, streifte meinen Morgenmantel ab, ließ den seinigen ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten und beugte mich über die Armlehne. „Was möchtest du John?“, flüsterte er an meinem Ohr, wie immer in solch intimen Momenten meinen Vornahmen verwendend.

„Das weißt du doch genau“, erwiderte ich.

„Ich will es aber aus deinem Munde hören.“

Dies war ein Spiel, welches wir oft spielten. Holmes erregte die Vorstellung, mich um den Besitz seiner Männlichkeit betteln zu hören – und mich zugegebenermaßen auch. „Ich will, dass du mich nimmst. Dass du mir deine prachtvolle Männlichkeit einführt und mich damit stößt, bis wir beide uns ergießen“, erwiderte ich.

Im nächsten Moment war Holmes in mir.

Ich hatte mich so auf das köstliche Gefühl das Ausgefülltseins mit seiner prachtvollen Männlichkeit und auf die Wonnen, die seine Stöße in mir auslösten, konzentriert, dass es eine geraume Weile dauerte, bis ich bemerkte, dass sich zu unserem Stöhnen ein weiteres gesellt hatte. Ich blickte auf und nun verstand ich, warum Holmes dieses Arrangement gewählt hatte. Hopkins sah uns von seinem Platz aus im Profil, konnte mithin genau beobachten, wie Holmes in mich ein- und ausfuhr und wie ich meine eigenes Gemächt in seien Hand bohrte, die es umschlossen hielt, während sein gewicht mich gegen den Sessel presste. 

Seiner herrlichen Jugend war es wohl zuzuschreiben, dass sich sein Fleisch trotz des erst vor kurzem erfolgten Ergusses schon wieder zu regen begann. Hopkins spreizte seine Beine, so dass ich, und wie ich annehme auch Holmes, sehen konnte, wie er sich mit seinen eigenen Händen zu bearbeiten begann. Bald hielt er wieder ein zu seiner vollen Härte und beachtlichen Größe ausgefahrenes Stück Männlichkeit in der Hand. Ein wahrlich erfreulicher Anblick.

Gemeinsamen stießen und streichelten wir uns so dem Höhepunkt entgegen.

„Nun, das war doch ein erfreuliches Zwischenspiel“; bemerkte Holmes, als er sich aus mir zurückzog. Er griff nach seinem Morgenmantel und holte ein Taschentuch heraus, an dem er abwischte, womit ich ihm angesichts unseres besonderen Abenteuers auch besonders großzügig benetzt hatte. Die Ergiebigkeit seines Ergusses in mir zeigte mir, dass er ebenfalls außergewöhnlich stimuliert gewesen war. „Inspektor Hopkins, es war mir eine Freude und Ehre zugleich.“ Er verneigte sich in Richtung des Scotland Yard Mannes. „Sie werden in diesen Gemächern stets willkommen sein:“

„Die Freude und Ehre war ganz meinerseits, Mr. Holmes. Dr. Watson“, erwiderte Hopkins, stand auf, verneigte sich ebenfalls leicht und nahm dankend das ihm von Holmes hingehaltene zweite Taschentuch an. 

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns noch etwas zur Ruhe begeben“; sagte Holmes. „Der morgige Tag verspricht anstrengend zu werden.“ Er deutete auf die Couch und die Decke, die dort lag. „Seien Sie auch diesbezüglich unser Gast, Inspektor.“


End file.
